Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 17 Last Battle!
Blader DJ: Last time on beyblade! The mysterious part where Makoto noticed a mysterious group that had Evil Makoto who was waiting to spread the mysterious germ. Makoto and Evil Makoto battled to see if he could beat Evil Makoto! They both battled hard! But then as soon as Evil Makoto unleashes 'Eternal Star-Vader Chaos Destruction' This is a big special move! Although he is not the leader of Team Blazing Fire Sword! But lets continue on the final battle! Makoto: Master, What shall I do? Evil Xaramane: Turn all of Team BlazingFireSword to what you are now Makoto: Okay. Evil Laughs Makoto goes to the Team BlazingFireSword's base. Makoto: I want to battle someone strong! Xaramane: What? Makoto: Yes! What about you? Xaramane: I don't sense anything good about you're normal self! Makoto: Im stronger than that puny and weak Makoto anymore! Xaramane: Sure! Varaxo: Let me battle him! Xaramane: Huh! Varaxo: I have to do something to the team and the world too! Xaramane: Why? Varaxo: Are you scared of me to battle him? Xaramane: I'll leave it to you. Blader DJ: Okay bladers! Its winner vs winner! So that means its William vs Akyulus! William: 3! Akyulus: 2! William: 1! Both: Let it rip! William: I'll finish this! L-Drago! Akyulus: Black-Winged Dragon! Blader DJ: The two strongest Dragon-type beys clash! Which one of these will win this ultimate battle! Akyulus: Barrage attack! William: Barrage attack! Akyulus: Mine is stronger! William: No mine is! Akyulus & William: What will you say if I do this! Upper attack! Akyulus: Again! William: Don't mess with me! Tornadoes of Leone! Akyulus: Use your brute force to send L-Drago flying! William: What?! William: Attack Dragon! Rampage Destruction! Akyulus: Jump! William: Now where are you landing?! Akyulus: On you! Pitch Black Arrow! William: No need to sit on me like a big panda! Akyulus: Follow! Black Winged Dragon lands on L-Drago William: Get off! L-Drago, Ability Move, Loud Vibration Blinder Drive! Akyulus: What!? Xaramane: Dafuq?! Blader DJ: Oh oh! Akyulus: Where is L-Drago? William: While that happens, finishing move! Xaramane: Seriously, Dafuq?! Akyulus: Calling move! Destroy every single millimeter in this stadium! Black-Winged Dragon, Black Feather Rave! William: Whaa! Akyulus: I cannot afford to lose! The word Defeat isn't on my dictionary! William: Then Add it! The biggest explosion happened in all tournaments Blader DJ: After thousands of power connecting to the special moves, William won it! The finalist! What a big Match! Back when Lucinda meets Mitch Lucinda: Who are you? Mitch: Mitch. Lucinda: Did you do something to Makoto! Mitch: No need to be so annoying. Mitch: What are you doing here? Lucinda: Trying to know what happened to Makoto. Mitch: Now what you are saying, has bad news/ Lucinda: I knew it! Mitch: Battle me if you are stronger than that Makoto of yours! Evil Lucinda: Its nice to meet you, the past, weak old Lucinda. Lucinda: Am I that 'Old' -.-' Mitch: -.-' Evil Lucinda: Well lets see if you can pass this destiny-based test! Anyways you cant tell what the destiny is. Lucinda: Neither can you! Evil Lucinda: Lets see! Mitch: Im having my battle first! Lucinda: Oh its on, Mitch!